A Shock to the System
by Marcie Gore
Summary: A different spin on those Dick is dead storieswe all love set when Babara is 5 months pregent with Beth.


Shock to the System   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Story synopsis: A different spin on the Dick is dead tales we all love. This is set when   
Babs is 5 months pregnant with Beth.   
  
The Grayson's living room is a mess. For once it isn't Dick's fault. The room is littered   
with an empty bag of chips, empty cookie boxes, a peanut butter jar with the spoon inside   
and milk cartons. There is the distinct smell of pickles in the air.   
  
Dick walks in sees the mess. And says, "WOOOW and I thought I loved junk food!   
At least you had milk. That's good for Dick Jr. The protein in the peanut butter is good   
too. If you keep this up you'll feel worse than you did with morning sickness. Do you   
need any help before I go on portal? "   
  
"What makes you so sure this baby's a boy. Huh Stud? Remember we told Dr Tompkins   
we didn't want to know the sex of the baby in advance? We could have a daddy's girl,   
Babs replies I like the name Mary Elizabeth, after your mom. I felt sick to my stomach,   
but I took the medicine Leslie recommended. You're right I over did it today, sweetheart.   
The last time I ate this much at night I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Dick do you HAVE to go out tonight? You just got over the concussion you got last   
week. Think you can cut down on the Nightwing thing when the baby comes? Can you   
make that sacrifice for our family?" Barbara's voice gets louder as she begins to scream   
at Dick.   
  
He tells her, " There doesn't seem to be much activity on the streets tonight according to   
the police scanner. I'll just take a couple of sweeps around the city and be home early ok   
sweetie? I love you both so much, and I will cut down on my nighttime activity when the   
baby comes. I'll even stop all together if you ask me to."   
  
" Oh Dick, I'm so sorry I lost my temper. What you said sounds fair to me. I'll stay up   
and watch TV till you get back. There's an 80s marathon on Nick at Night I'm too wired   
to go to sleep. You know how much I like Facts of life. Alf reminds me of an over grown   
version of a hamster I know. I'll see you when you get home I love you"   
  
Dick kisses his wife good bye then leaves before her mood can change again and she   
throws something.   
  
Batman and Nightwing catch up with the Joker after chasing him for 45 minutes up   
and down winding streets. He escaped Arkham almost 24 hours ago. The police and   
Batman have both been looking all over Gotham. Then they got a tip he was hiding out in   
Bludhaven.   
  
They trade blows on the ground for several minutes. Suddenly a strange looking   
helicopter lowers a ladder. "Nice to see you two again, but that's my ride," the Joker   
chuckles.   
  
He grabs the ladder and rides it to the roof of the Bludhaven Museum of Natural History   
Batman and Nightwing are on the roof seconds later. The three trade more blows on the   
roof. The tide seems to be turning in the heroes' favor. Nightwing grabs one of `the   
Joker's gloved hands to put a handcuff on his wrist. Then sparks fly from the Joker's   
palm. Nightwing stumbles to the edge of the roof. And falls.   
  
The Joker says, 'Well it looks like I got your favorite "son" again. I think this time he's   
going to stay dead. I just gave him a lot of juice. IF you think you can catch him you can   
try to save him but it won't work.'   
  
Nightwing falls to the walkway before Batman can catch him. He checks his pulse and   
breathing. He determines Nightwing was dead when he hit the hard concrete. He wraps   
his cape around the young man he loves like a son and sobs his body shaking as he holds   
him to his chest.   
  
  
The telephone rings waking Barbara up ,she's crying and shaking. A second later She   
sees her husband asleep next to her cuddled up under the old blanket on the couch bed. It   
was all a terrible dream!   
She says hello to Bruce then hands the phone to her husband." Dick are you TRYING to   
make Barbara a young widow? Do you want your child to grow up without a father? You   
have to stop taking so many chances! , Bruce yells. `  
  
Dick looks confused, then says you're the second person to lecture me on my   
responsibilities as a father in less than 24 hours. I know Babs is really emotional right   
now but what 's with you? They talk for a little while longer. Dick says he understands   
now. He hangs up and goes back to bed, snuggling closer to his wife. She whispers I   
love you Dick. I love you too, he says drowsily.   
  
The next morning Barbara asks, "What did Bruce want last night. Why did he pick three   
in the morning to call you and lecture you about your responsibilities as a father to be?   
By the way what time did you get home last night? I must've fallen asleep."   
  
"Oh I got home early like I promised about 12:30. I didn't want to wake you to move   
you to the bed. I still wanted to feel you next to me though, so I got on the couch-bed   
beside you." I wish I had woke you up when I realized you were having a bad dream."   
  
" What was it about?" Oh that reminds me, after Bruce calmed down, he told me about a   
dream he'd just had. He dreamed I was killed by Two-Face when I charged at him not   
thinking. I know he rarely dreams anymore, he said this one was very detailed. He   
sounded like it really scared him. I guess he called to reassure himself it was just a dream   
and that I was ok."   
  
Barbara tells him about her dream. She starts to cry again. Dick kisses her and gives   
her a tight hug.   
  
He says, "I promise I will be more careful when I go out from now on. I don't want you   
or anyone I love to worry unnecessarily. I have too much to live for to be a "Boy Dare   
Devil," anymore." He puts his hand on his wife's tummy and kisses it. I love you both so   
much."  
  
"No more Potato chips and peanut butter so late for me," Barbara laughs. .   
  
Note I'd like to thank Prettha, AKA Music for giving me so many ideas not only here but   
in the last couple of stories. And Thanks Claudia for putting up with me and being my   
Beta. Love you Both.   



End file.
